With the advent of the global information network, known as the “Internet,” the capability of connecting to and accessing the resources available on the Internet has increased in recent years. For example, Internet service providers (“ISPs”) provide moderate access speed to the Internet over analog telephone lines, and increased “broadband” speed is available over digital subscriber lines (“DSL”) and cable modem connections. Other high-speed data lines are also known.
In general, wired high-speed connections, such as those available via DSL and cable services, can be configured to be shared by a group of computers without dramatically affecting the perceptible performance of any one computer in the group. For example, routers are capable of sharing a single Internet connection among a network of computers, thereby allowing each computer in the network to access resources on the Internet. Unfortunately, current Internet access sharing devices, such as routers, have a number of drawbacks. Most significantly, known routers are generally limited to fixed connection points. Thus, a router capable of sharing DSL or cable connections requires a connection to the DSL or cable line, typically via a DSL or cable modem. Since, DSL and cable lines are established at fixed locations, the usefulness of such an Internet access sharing arrangement is limited to a geographic region proximate the fixed location.
More recently, the capabilities of connecting to and accessing the Internet has been implemented in certain wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones. However, mobile phones are generally regarded as standalone devices, where access to Internet resources is typically carried out directly via the mobile phone interface, i.e., via applications executed on the mobile phone. Currently, however, the use of mobile phones for accessing resources from Internet has been limited for a variety of reasons. One reason is that the data rate (or bandwidth) provided to most wireless communications devices is typically limited. Secondly, mobile phones have small displays, thereby limiting the viewing of large documents. Third, the limited controls available on mobile phones make navigation and data entry cumbersome. These and other factors negatively impact the user's experience in accessing Internet resources on the mobile phone.
Furthermore, although some mobile phones can be connected to a computer via a special cable or interface (e.g., a PCMCIA mobile phone), use of the mobile phone for connecting to the Internet in this fashion is generally limited to and intended for a single computer user. This is because of the enduring understanding in the field of wireless communication devices that mobile phones and their adapter variants, such as PCMCIA mobile phones, are single-user standalone devices.
Kyocera Wireless Corp. has proposed an evolution data only (EVDO) card for a wireless router. The combination of the EVDO card with a wireless router allows a single high-speed wireless Internet connection to be shared by a network of computers, allowing each computer in the network to access resources on the Internet, without being limited to a fixed connection point.
A problem recognized by the present inventors is an issue of customer support when combining an EVDO card with a wireless router. For example, if one purchases an EVDO card from a wireless carrier for one's personal computer, the wireless carrier provides the user with a manual and unified instructions on how to install and configure EVDO card and how to get support from the wireless carrier on the EVDO card installed in the personal computer. The wireless carrier also trains its customer service representatives on the same configuration information so that customer support can be provided to the user of the EVDO card. Similarly, if one purchases a wireless router for one's home, for example, from a router provider, the router provide supplies the user with a manual and unified instructions on how to install and configure the wireless router and how to get support from the router provider on the wireless router. The router provider also trains its customer service representatives on the same configuration information to so that customer support can be provided to the user of the wireless router.
The problem recognized by the inventors is that a determination has to be made as to which configuration model is used when the EVDO card is plugged into the wireless router. If the EVDO user is following the router provider configuration instructions and calls the EVDO wireless carrier (even if the router provider added support for the EVDO card), customer support for the EVDO wireless carrier can not help the user since the wireless carrier only knows EVDO wireless configuration instructions. Similarly, if the user is following the EVDO wireless carrier configuration instructions and calling the router provider, the router provider can not help the user.
Because customer support is a critical element in the success of the EVDO card and wireless router combination, the present invention addresses a solution for resolving this configuration support paradox within the device itself.